


Stuck with you-wedding night

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Downton Abbey - Freeform, F/M, Love, Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Here is my version of Chelsie's wedding night...Hope you will enjoy it as much as I did ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was transforming into the moon and the day, which was the most beautiful day in the life of Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes, was slowly coming to an end. Nightfall have taken it's turn as they've entered their lovely cottage made of bricks and surrounded with roses. When the door was closed they stood with an astonishment as they saw that there was a fire burning inside the fireplace and on the little round table standing next to the fireplace, there was a bottle of the champagne, two glasses and a plate full of little cookies from the wedding, but the view which shocked them the most was the bed covered with rose petals, piled into a shape of heart. Inside the rose heart there was a small parcel, elegantly wrapped with a red ribbon with the card on top :”For the newlyweds- a trifle that will make both of you very happy”. There were also many candles encircling the bed.  
Seeing all those things both of them couldn't help but smile.  
“What is all that? Who did it?”-Elsie asked with a bright beaming smile on her face.  
“That would be Daisy's fault. That little minx asked me for the keys to the cottage during the reception. She said that she just wants to make sure that all is ready for us, so we wouldn't have to worry about anything”-Charles answered-”I'm gonna talk to her after we get back form Scarborough”-he added, smiling in spite of himself.  
“Don't be too harsh on her, she had good intentions. Besides I suspect that Mrs. Patmore had something to do with this”.  
“Why do you think that?”  
“Because this is her handwriting, without a doubt”-Elsie said, lifting the parcel from the bed, to look at it closer.  
“Now I'm sure she was a part of this shrewd plan. That Beryl! I think I should also have a word with her when we get back”-Elsie tried to tell it with a sharp voice but the laughing sounds in her words were dominant.  
“Shall we check what that is?”-Charles asked being really curious about the content.  
“I think there is no harm in that. Let's find out”-Elsie cautiously took off the ribbon from the parcel and unwrapped the paper. Inside the parcel she found a beautiful night gown, made of white silk, low-cut and decorated with lace.  
“Oh my.”..Elsie let out a sigh, feeling that she begins to blush seeing what she saw.   
“Now I really need to talk to her”-her head went down as she felt that she wouldn't be able to cross eyes with Charles at the moment.  
“I on the other hand have to forgive her all this conspiracy now. I totally forgive her”-his voice suddenly became lower and more seductive-”she was right that it is something that we will both be able to enjoy Mrs Hughes”...  
“Mr. Carson did you meant what I think you meant by that?”-Elsie asked bashfully, rising her eyes and looking straight at her newly weded husband. There was a sparkle of fire in her gaze that caused a sudden weakness in Charles's knees.  
“What I meant Mrs. Hughes, is that there is nothing I want more right now then to see my lovely wife in it”-he answered, taking a deep breathe and hoping that this will help him feel steadier during this first,real intimate moment between them...

Half an hour later...

Sitting by the fire, after his bath, in the bathrobe, Charles was attentively pouring the champagne into the glasses, while Elsie was finishing her bath and changing into the night-gown present from Beryl. He felt like the time when he waited for her were hours, he just couldn't stand any longer knowing that in a few minutes, a moment that he had been dreaming of for years will finally take place. It was worth to wait all this time for her. His beloved Elsie. After years of dreaming, waiting and impatience that was too hard to bear at times-she will finally be his.  
The bathroom door slowly opened and she began to walk his way, dressed in this unique work of art of lace and silk. Her hips were moving so alluringly, her body was the body of the goddess.  
“Elsie...”-he whispered not being able to say anything else, to think or to move at the sight of her.  
“Yes Charles?”-she asked like she was unaware of the effect she had on him. But she was aware, she knew exactly what her sight in that dress done with his mind and body, he just couldn't take his eyes of her.  
“Elsie.. .You look so beautiful. I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. So lovely. So perfect...”-he whispered with a trembling voice. He came closer to her and lean down to kiss her, knowing that he will not be able to be away from her even for a minute longer. Their lips have finally met and he gasped when he felt her sweet, full lips on his. They started slowly with light and gentle kisses but soon their tongues were included exploring the inside of their mouths with a increasing passion.  
They didn't want to stop but finally they had to, to catch a breathe and she instinctively nestled into his strong body. He took her face in his hands and caressed her so delicately that she began to shiver from immeasurable desire that he caused inside her. His hands went from her face to her body, seeking her curves, wanting to know all the places that were forbidden to him for so long and as he went on she felt that her body is vibrating and her centre is becoming wetter... He held her tightly to him and inhaled a wonderful smell of her hair-a mix of lemon and honey scent. Her hair were still neatly pinned as usual but suddenly he wanted to release them-as he always did and he started to take pins out of her hair, waiting for the moment that he longed for so long. When the last pin dropped to the floor her shining, curly chestnut hair covered almost all of her back and he froze looking at his delightful wife, still couldn't believe that this is really happening. The woman that he loved, desired is finally here, with him...He sensed that his blood was on fire and his trousers were starting to get a bit too tight...  
She looked deeply in his eyes, with a smoldering look and she began to stroke his neck, she ran her fingers through his thick, grey hair and placed a tiny, sweet kisses on his face. She was trembling all over from fear, as well as from the desire. When their eyes met for a moment he saw that mixture of desire and fear in her, which caused his concern.  
“Elsie, sweetie are you all right? Is there something that you are afraid of? Do you want me to stop?”-he asked with a tenderness in his voice.  
“I don't want you to stop Charles. It's just that I've never done anything like that in my life before..No one has ever...”-she stopped not knowing how to express what she wanted to tell him.  
The waves of the most tender love engulfed Charles's heart when he heard those words.  
“My honey, my dearest, don't worry. I would never expect that you will know what to do. Relax and trust me-everything will be fine my love. You know how wonderful it is for me to hear these words from you, how proud they make me?.”  
“Proud? Why proud?”-she asked with a soft voice.  
“Proud, because it means that you are truly mine. Whole mine and only mine”...he murmured placing doting kisses all over her face.  
“Charles I was always yours..From the first day we met, I was always yours”...she locked her eyes  
as she gave into all those wonderful feelings that were causing a fire inside her body and soul.  
“I know that darling, it's just that I've been a fool waiting so long to be with my wonderful wife....”  
He pulled her closer and his hands shifted from her face to her body, wandering around with the irresistible need to touch her, all of her. His lips went down her neck and he caressed it with his hot breath while his tongue tasted her creamy skin and the scent of vanilla mad him so dazzle that he almost began to lost contact with reality and his lips went further down to the line of her breasts...  
“Mmmmm... Charles...oh please darling..don't stop...I want you so much...”-she purred with the sound of her Scottish accent, which drove him more wild than he already was.  
“Elsie...my baby...You are sweet, so delicious, I want to taste all of you...every inch of your body..”-his lips ant tongue moved further down and he started to touch her breasts through the thin fabric of the night gown..  
”Oh God Elsie, I want you so much that it drives me mad. I want all of you...here... now..”  
“Charles..”..she pleaded when she felt his tongue circling around her breasts-on her nipples, her legs were shaking so much that she was no longer able to stand on her own feet.   
When he realized that, he took her in his strong arms and carried her to their bed, softly placed her on it and they started kissing hungrily all over again, full of lust and growing passion towards each other.  
“Elsie my darling, my love... I'm going to devour you...”  
“Charles...I love you...so much, so much...”  
His lips began to travel around her body again as he managed to finish the unbuttoning of her night- gown he softly took it off her and he froze again for a while seeing her divine-gorgeous naked body for the first time. Once again he drew closer to finish where he left off and this time his lips focused on her breasts, full, pretty breasts with hard pink nipples in the middle. He took one of them in his mouth and started to suck it gently while his other hand went down wanting to feel the silkiness of her skin.  
“Oh Charles..oh darling yes...oh please..” Her moaning became louder causing his satisfaction. The sight of a woman of his dreams-always so strict, decent that was now lying here-in bed, under him, with her seductive body, moaning with pleasure at his touch, gave him sensations he wasn't ever expecting. He felt that his penis is getting bigger with every minute of this delightful moment. His tongue still wandered around her naked body but his mind begin to feel absent.  
He looked up to check the expression on her face and he was not disappointed. Her eyes were half- closed, her lips were slightly opened, her hands were gently stroking his back...  
He slid his tongue moving it from her beautiful breasts, to her belly and down- when he started to lick the inner of her thighs her legs were trembling, and he groaned from ecstasy as he finally came closer to his dreamed destination- and he moved his tongue from her inner thighs to her hot and to his contentment, to her extremely wet centre..  
“Oh Mr.Carson...Charles, what are you?...Oh God..what is that?..I...”she began to loose her senses as she felt his tongue dancing around her. He easily found that nub that he knew will give her as much pleasure as he wanted to give her. She was so astound in the moment, where she felt him in there but there was no time to analyse as she was completely lost with enormity of delight he was giving her.  
“Shh..my love..”he hushed her...”its all right, I've dreamed of you like this..I want you like this, so much..”-his whisper got lost in the middle of her warm, wet curled centre and his tongue was doing such things that it made her instinctively arched her hips up as he went on, sticking his tongue inside her all over again, he drove her to the point of no return...  
“Charles!..Oh God! Yes! Yes!.. Charles!...”she shouted as she easily reached her orgasm, feeling like she was at the edge of heaven, shaking and her body was overwhelmed by such an enormous pleasure as she never felt before in her life.   
Knowing that he gave her wife a blissful moment, Charles proudly pulled himself up taking her in his arms and giving her a gentle, loving kiss just to make her steady and she could feel the taste of her on his lips..  
“You are so beautiful Elsie..Dreaming of you all these years I never knew how wonderful it will be, that feels like heaven or more...  
“Charles...you are so sweet..so gentle...darling, I want to give you everything...”- she whispered being sure, knowing that now it was the time to made him feel like in heaven..  
“Are you sure darling?” May I...?”-he asked kissing her gently just to give her more of his love...  
“Yes love.. Please have me now... Have me all.. I want to be your wife... I want you inside me, now..”  
Hearing those words, he needed no further encouragement. Laying on top of her, he slowly took off his bathrobe, finally reveling to her all the things that were hidden from her for such a long time. She couldn't help to look at his body...his strong arms, grey hairs on his chest and finally his manhood- as large and as magnificent as she expected it to be...  
“Charles you look exactly how I always thought you would..”-she said without thinking about what she just said..  
“Elsie!...You little Scottish witch, you are telling me that you were thinking of me like this?''...he asked smiling broadly.  
“Many times”-she answered not feeling ashamed at all and she kissed him eagerly. While their lips were stucked together again her hand started to stroke his body...She run gently with her delicate fingers on his neck, she touched his chest, wanting to know every inch of him as she wanted for years...She went on through his belly, amazed with the softness of his skin, until she finally reached to the place which she wanted to touch the most. She took his penis in her small hand and slowly began to explore that part of him which was always unavailable to her. She shifted her hand gently, moving it up and down, stroking that precious part of his body which now belonged to her.  
“Oh Elsie...love...oh God...my precious one...my wanton woman..do you know what you are doing to me..?'''   
His moans of pleasure as she touched him made her so incredibly happy. Here he was- Charles Carson- the firm, solid butler who never lost his mind in any situation and now he was melting in her hands, just at her slight touch. She felt drunk with her new gained power over him.  
Charles knowing and feeling that if this will last any longer that will soon be over for him and that is not how he wanted it to be.  
He delicately but firmly took her hand of his manhood and pulled himself up determined to lead her the essence of this moment. He slowly parted her thighs and gently inserted his penis inside her, just to meet the little obstacle that was dividing them from the full union-he never let her out of his sight, following her face expression. There was a moment of sharp pain, as he got inside her and she unconscionably shed two tears which run down her cheeks..he noticed that and made him scared for a moment..He immediately kissed those tears asking:   
“Elsie...darling are you all right? Am I hurting you too much?” Even in this moment her feelings were far more important to him that his own pleasure..  
“I'm all right Charles..Don't stop...please”  
Reassured by her, he slowly started moving in her, very gently and cautiously not to cause any further pain. His body felt like in the edge of heaven, being aware that he is now one with his wife. She gradually adapted to his rhythm and instinctively started to move along with him. Her legs wrapped around his body and slowly but effectively she began to lose herself in the pleasure that he was causing...  
“Oh Elsie...God...you are so much more than I've dreamed of...you are so wet for me..so tight my darling...oh God how I want you...”  
“Charles, love it feels so good, please don't stop..just like that...you feel so good inside me...”  
Their mutual moans of desire were louder and their breaths were heavier as they carried on, moving together, united in this blessed moment. Charles's pace speed up and it wasn't much long as Elsie felt this wonderful feeling is coming back, the same one she felt moments ago caused by his tongue and now by him inside her..Her body began to tremble as she reached her second orgasm screaming his name and hammering her nails in his back...Seeing her wife coming again as he was inside her, was enough for Charles to drove him over the edge and that was the moment when he arrived to his gates of heaven...With his face nestled in her neck, his body spasmed as he reached his orgasm, spilling his seed inside her...His head went down and for a moment neither of them were able to move, so they just lied together, so close, caressing themselves softly.When Charles got back to reality he rised his head up and kissed Elsie so tenderly.  
“I love you so much Elsie..my sweetest one...you are my love, my life”-he whispered placing gentle kisses all over her face...  
“I love you too Charles...you are everything to me...Now I'm truly your wife...”  
“Indeed you are love''..he murmured snuggled in her hair. Never letting themselves out of their embraces they just couldn't and didn't want to stop embodied their mutual love..And so the night went on....


	2. Stuck with you-part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one because I felt that they should explore themselves every way possible. So here we are with their wedding night-part two ;-) Enjoy it. Sorry for any language mistakes. If you at least slightly like it please leave kudos or comments.

When the night was slowly coming to an end, Elsie woke up feeling safe, secure and incredibly happy in Charles's arms. Their naked, tangled bodies were lying in the pale light of the moon. She thought that this was the best sleep she had in years-suffering from insomnia for so long she finally realized what she needed to feel loved and safe. She needed love of her husband to know that she is now completed, in every possible meaning. Their wonderful wedding night, full of mutual love and lust made her so joyful. She yawned lazily and took the moment to look at Charles, who was still submerged in a deep sleep. His head was snuggled into the pillow, eyes closed, his chest was slowly rising and falling and he looked so relaxed and calm that it brought a wide smile to her face. Here he was-her husband. So handsome, so strong, so delighted to be near her, in her arms. Oh how she wanted to let him know, with every inch of her body how much she loves him, how much she wants him. For a moment she started to wonder is she had pleased him enough last night, as he could have expected it, but when she reminded herself the blissful expression on his face, the reactions of his body and hot and sometimes indecent things that were coming out of his lips, beautiful, precious, words that he whispered into her ear, she knew that it must have been what he expected or more. Her whole body recalled her all those adorable things they were doing last night and suddenly she felt that she wants to give him more-more of her love, to fill in all the gaps that were still missing after their love-making. She knew exactly what she wanted to do to him- she blushed a little bit at a very same thought of it, but she was sure that she wants it more than ever.  
Smiling mischievously she lifted her hand up and began to stroke his hair-his thick, grey hair that she adored so much, there was a curl on his forehead-probably a result of their crazy actions and she gently brushed it away, while her other hand stroke his neck. She tried to be delicate but in spite of that her touching made him awaken.  
“Mmm..”he murmured slowly opening his eyes...”Elsie, is that you darling?” he asked still being-half asleep.  
“Who else did you expect, Scottish Queen?”-she giggled, cuddling to him.  
“I wouldn't want anyone else but you by my side love. Did you sleep well?”  
“Never better...In fact I can hardly remember when I slept that well as tonight”.  
“I'm so glad. But it's still so early, why are you already awake?”  
“Because I don't want to waste any more time for sleeping. I rather look at my very handsome husband”-she said saucily and kissed him hungrily which took him by surprise.  
“Uhmm... darling I have never expected my wife to be that wanton, but I have to say I quite enjoy it”-he said with his deep baritone voice, while his eyes were getting darker.  
You ain't seen nothing yet my love”-she said with a frivolous voice. She made him rolled over his back and and she laid on top of him, pulled out her tongue, licking his upper and lower lip in such a seductive way, that made him have goosebumps all over his body. Her lips went fluently from his lips to his face and her sweet, loving kisses fired him up entirely.  
“Els...baby...you are wonderful...”-his voice was shaky and a bit hoarsely.  
Placing further kisses, she went down and now her lips were touching his neck and his chest, while her hands wandered around his warm, soft body. She progressively but effectively increased the level of his desire. She kissed his chest and her tongue started to round circles around his nipples, which caused him to moan loudly...  
“Oh love...You are divine...What's gotten into you, my little dissolute woman...”-he whispered as her lips and her tongue were driving him wild.  
“Nothing has gotten into me Charles...I'm just learning how to be your wife. Isn't that what the wedding night was suppose to be about?”  
“Mmm...yes...continue please...or I will never let you out of this bed..”-he tried to speak logically but it he was smittened by her actions.  
But the best was yet to come...Her journey on his body was not over. As Elsie saw that Charles closed his eyes, savouring with what she was giving him, her lips went further down, through his belly, until the point where she wanted to reach the most. Taken him completely aback, she touched a tip of his manhood with her tongue, tasting it for the very first time and that was the moment when he suddenly stiffed and opened his eyes, shocked by his wife's activity.  
“Elsie...”-he whispered, flooded with desire but also amazed by what she just did-”Do you really want this?..Are you sure?”  
“To quote you Charles Carson-I have never been so sure of anything”-she answered with the meaningful tone-”hush now my love or otherwise I will have to stop and you wouldn't want that, would you?”  
Rejecting all his doubts Charles gave himself up in the hands of his lovely wife and she gladly continued her task to please her husband in the best way she could. Her tongue and lips were doing marvelous things to his sensitive place and Charles felt like he was on the edge of heaven, completely lost and mad with desire surrendering to what she was doing to him...  
“Elsie....oh Els...you are so wonderful..oh please..don't stop love...yes...just like that...oh Elsie I'm...ohhh...”-it was the moment when that unexpected piece of work from his beautiful wife gave him the enormous and delightful orgasm, which sent his body and his mind above the end of universe. His body was shaking and his face was expressing pure ecstasy. His head went down, back to the pillow and for a short moment he wasn't able to move, speak or think. When he opened his eyes he saw the beloved face of his pretty wife and he couldn't help himself to kiss her.  
“Elsie...that was...”-he whispered.  
“How was it Charles? Tell me...Was it what you've expected it to be?”-she purred with her Scottish lilt.  
“Oh darling, even in my widest dreams that is something that I would have never expected...You've outdone yourself...You can't even imagine what you just gave me love...I love you so much my little, dirty wife, if I knew earlier what those lips could do, I would have never let myself wait so long to marry you.”  
“Mr Carson you are being obscene”-she said clearly teasing him.  
“Let me show you how much obscene I'm- my Scottish fairy”  
He took her in his arms and rolled her over on her back, slow and gentle kisses they've exchanged felt so sweet with her. One of his hands was holding her face and he started to caress her with the other one...He rubbed her neck, her breasts, and her slim belly, gradually sliding his hand down he finally touched her sex. She was so incredibly wet there, which made him very excited. He slid his finger inside easily, searching for that special nub and his finger went round and round which caused her to moan louder. He stopped kissing her and focused on watching her face expression while his fingers were pleasuring her increasing need. He watched her precisely-he didn't want to miss any of this enchanting moment, so he kept watching how his wife is slowly approaching her orgasm. He added his other finger which he slowly inserted in and out in a steady rhythm.  
“Oh..Charles...oh God...that is amazing...keep doing that...touch me..deeper..”  
“Yes my love...I will..just like that...Oh my sweet, beautiful lass...I want to see you come for me Elsie...Come for me my love...”  
“Oh....yes, yes!!!...”-she screamed as she came easily under his fingers. She was trembling all over and her breathe was very shallow.  
He lean down and gave her a delicate, most tender kiss.  
“Els... you are so incredibly beautiful...so unique...so exquisite...I love you so much baby...I'm seriously considering to never let you out of this bed..”  
“I love you too honey...and I have nothing against that. Let's just stay here forever.”  
They kissed again and cuddle all over again wishing that this night was never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the wedding night is completed. My own version of Chelsie's first night of mutual passion. First of many more I hope ;-) Just can't get enough of those two...Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about these two but they just don't want to leave my mind and that's basically how I want to see them together. From the obvious reasons we couldn't see that kind of scenes in the series but luckily I still have my wild imagination to fill that gap. Hope that some of you will really enjoy reading my fluff ;-) Sorry for any language mistakes.


End file.
